Love Never Dies
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: They say love never dies Just how true is that? Alec, feeling depressed and angry after Magnus broke up with him, becomes reckless, going on a mission alone in hope it will take his mind off the warlock. When he goes missing, Magnus's feelings get tested as he stops at nothing to find his other half.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Love Never Dies

The say love never dies. Just how true is that? Alec, feeling depressed and angry after Magnus broke up with him, becomes reckless, going on a mission alone in hope it will take his mind off the warlock. When he goes missing, Magnus's feelings get tested as he stops at nothing to find his other half.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Shadowhunters, all rights reserved. I am simply burrowing them.

Hope you enjoy the fic. Will update when I can.

* * *

Izzy smiled softly at her bed ridden brother, Max. Her hand ran through his unruly, brown locks tenderly. She had never been so scared before- not even on missons where her life was constantly threatened by the demons she killed on a daily basis- finding her younger sibling unconcious on the floor, blood tickling down his nose at an alarming rate. The several small puddles of scarlet had led her to her room with cautious and slow steps. Fear had never been so well known, so strong. Instantly alert, she had entered the room ready for whatever greeted her, or so she thought. Freezing on the spot, door open wide, she had not expected to see a bloody and unresponsive Max, who didn't so much as twitch from the sound of her concerned and paniced voice. Her blood had turned to ice, heart pounding fiercely in her chest, as she thought the worse in that moment. "Never scare me like that again." Izzy said with a deep sigh as she caressed his cheek lovingly.

Max, who was hooked up to a few wires, relaxed more into the bed at her comforting touch and smiled hearing the relief in her silk voice. He turned his head enough to look at her, eyes meeting. "I won't. I promise." He replied with reassurance.

Izzy nodded. "Good." She brushed back a single strand of hair from his still pale face. Huge relief washed over her knowing Max would be okay, easily seen through her feminine features and bright, dirt orbs.

Jace let out a deep, tired sigh as he walked down the hall towards the infirmary where Max was being looked after. His blonde hair slightly messy from countless nights of lost sleep. Lately, his thoughts had been nothing but consuming, constant without so much as mercy. They didn't pause or go away. He couldn't remember the last time he had a dreamless slumber, or even one that last more than an hour. Whenever he would shut his eyes, they were open again soon after. Sometimes, without so much as a sound, others he screamed himself awake. He was plagued by images, truths and lies, playing out behind closed lids. They haunted him every night. Dark bags under his eyes, complexion slightly paler than normal, light strands of golden oily and standing out in every direction. His fight with sleep showed perfectly with his rough appearance. Even his clothes were in slight disray, ruffled and dirty. He looked a complete disaster in the fashion sense as well as the presentable one.

The recent events with Max also had everyone worried, stressed. Jace had visited the infirmary a few times but needed to recently step out. He needed to because he couldn't stand to see Max like that, so frail and vulnerable, couldn't think of him as so. He had no doubt the young shadowhunter would beat this, had faith in him, but it was still hard to see. He was just a kid. It was harder to listen to the words the doctor spoke of how Max could die. No one wanted to hear of that possibility. Including him. Max was strong, he was a Lightwood, a stubborn and strong member from a family that was more than capable. If anyone was a fighter, it was him.

Jace made his way back to the room but stopped short from going inside when he spotted the sitting figure on the floor, arms hugging his knees that were drawn up. He realized it was his parabatai and decided to walk over to him instead right now before checking in on Max. Jace slowly kneeled beside Alec, who didn't even move as he done so. Not saying anything, calculating eyes studied him for a moment, seeing the red, puffy eyes and dried tear stains but it was the dull, far away look, hazel orbs unseeing that made his brows furrow in concern, creases in his forehead because he could see Alec wasn't okay. He knew the situation with Max weighed heavily on him. It had on them all.

Lightly, he rested a hand on Alec's shoulder as a way of comfort- something he wasn't that good at. He assured him, "Max will be okay, Alec." It was said softly but with conviction because Max would beat this. He had to.

Alec continued to stare at the wall, expression blank. His mind was a place of endless thoughts, images of Magnus standing there, voice soft yet so loud to his ears, in front of him as he voiced words of a one-sided departure. Goodbye had never felt so wrong, sounded so heart-wrenching. He didn't want to believe it, to accept that he would no longer fall asleep next to the warlock in the comfort of his arms, feeling safe and secured. Alec would no longer wake to the smell of fresh made coffee in the morning with Magnus's beautiful smile to greet him. A painful realisation and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it was just some sick dream of a darker reality, the fact was it was very real. How could this have happened? He thought, a question voiced only in his head.

He felt a small weight perched on his shoulder but couldn't tear his gaze from the wall. For a moment, he didn't move or speak- not sure he could without his voice cracking, giving away how he felt. Then a voice sounded next to him, one he recognised. He grew up listening to it and slowly Alec looked at the body next to him, meeting the familiar ocean blue irisis's. The pain reflecting in them could sink a dozen ships.

Jace stared into them for a moment, getting lost in their deep depth of despair. Like a violent wave crashing down on the waiting shore, it was enough to get swept away by the sheer emotion he saw clearly in light orbs. He cupped Alec's cheek and asked, tone soft with a hint of fear, "Is Max..?" He hoped not.

Alec shook his head in response, his reply slightly shaky, low. "No. He pulled through." He looked away from Jace, not wanting him to see him as a broken mess.

Jace sighed in relief, hand running through his hair. "That's good." He said with a small smile, hand dropping from it's place on Alecs shoulder but he noticed how the brunette averted his attention back to the wall, staring intently and asked, "Then what's wrong?"

He didn't want to talk bout it, to remember only moments ago. A part of him was still in denial, the other part slowly sunk into a dark abyss of sorrow. Alec had lost the one person he loved most and it had been because of his choices, made decisions that he thought were right. "You ever do something you think is right only it made you lose something in return?" He asked with a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry guys, until I get my phone, chapters will be short. I'm using an old IPad and it freezes a lot. It's all I can do just to write this much. Hope you like this chapter. Will update when I can!

* * *

Magnus took a moment, standing there in front of the gorgeous man-close enough to touch- whos hazelnut orbs bored into his much deeper irises. He allowed himself to breathe in the vibrant image that was Alec Lightwood. The shadowhunter was beyond breathtaking- like a field of flowers that covered the ground for miles, their delicate scent of sweetness, carried through the wind as the multi-colored pedals lifted up into the air, dancing freely about along with their aroma, Alec was indeed a sight just as mesmerizing. From his soft, brown strands of brunette hair, his extremely light eyes that shinned brightly in the suns harsh rays, a pearly white smile that could blind you from a far, milky, smooth skin to his fine body built. There wasn't a single thing about Alec that was not to be admired- cherished for his elegant looks as well as the person he was on the inside. He had a soul that was as bright as his ongoing personality. If Magnus really had to pick the one thing he adored most about him, it would be a difficult decision, one he couldn't make, because Alec- though had flaws like everyone else- was perfect. At least, in his given opinion. Nothing could change how he saw him, how much he cared deeply for the Shadowhunter, not even his anger, the bitter sting of betrayal that he felt from his lovers lies, but even he had moments where he felt vulnerable, hurt and incredibly small. So, his words, though said oddly calm without portraying the multiple emotions rising up inside him, were ones he never wanted to say. He looked at Alec, cupping his cheek and they left his mouth, "We can't. I'm sorry but I have to do what is right for my people. The only thing stopping me from doing that is you..."

Alecs eyes widened considerably, lips parting slightly as he was momentarily thrown into a state of shock and disbelief. The air in his lungs was unwillingly forced out of him and for a moment the instinct to breathe left him in that instant because he had completely forgot the knowledge on how to take in deep breathes, in and out. His chest restricted tightly and his entire body went tense, freezing, blood turning to ice in his veins. Their gazes were locked and he could see just how serious Magnus was just by staring into those deep brown orbs. That look alone caused a phantom pain that pierced his heart that was slowly breaking by Magnus's words. He didn't want to believe it. "No, please. Magnus we can- we can figure this out okay?" A plea, voice shaky and filled with so much desperation.

A broken sob and Alec felt his world crumbling, his heart shattering and mind collapsing because he couldn't handle this.

Magnus could fell his immortal heart breaking at the broken expression he saw on Alecs beautifully framed face- emotions flickering like a movie playing across a screen, vivid and clear. So many, too many, written on his usually calm and collected profile and it killed him knowing he was the cause of Alecs inner turmoil but he had to do what he thought was right as well as what he needed to do, not only for the Downworlders, for himself, as well. He raised his hand and lightly touched Alecs cheek, caressing it tenderly. "I'm sorry, Alexander." Magnus dropped his hand reluctantly because he knew it was the last time he would touch the man that will forever hold the key to his heart.

Alec reached out and grabbed the warlocks hand, not yet wanting to lose the contact. "Magnus, you can't do this. You can't leave me..." His voice was small but sounded so loud in his ears as he heard the hidden message within the words. 'You can't leave me alone.'

Magnus wanted more than anything to tell Alec that he wasn't going anywhere, reassure him that he would never be alone but he couldn't do either so he slowly pulled his hand back and out of his grip. The action alone left his throat seizing up because the look on Alec's face pulled at his heart strings. Resigned, hurt, confused. The shadowhunter impressively pulled them all off at the same time. "Goodbye Alec." He said lastly before turning his back to him and walked away, leaving Alec, his world, his reason for smiling, for living, behind as he made it to the elevator and stepped inside.

Their eyes met once last time as the door shut and it was one of those moments where, when you heard the sound of glass shattering to the floor, and the sound alone was deafening but in that moment the silence would have been much louder than that of a fallen cup hitting hard floor. It was just as piercing. But no more words needed to be exchanged and by the lost, heart broken image he saw before they closed, he was sure Alec was at a complete loss as of what to even do, let alone to say.

-ShAdOwHuNtErS-

The day slowly gave away to night, the sky ever darkening as the light disappeared along with the sun that had long faded from sight. Black replaced blue, clouds of white changing to ones of deep grey, as they spread out, towering over the city. Stars littered the sky, hovering next to the toe nail shaped moon. The light that came from them pierced the darkness and made it seem less gloomy, less dull. It was a beautiful picture, a scene painted on a canvas as a masterpiece of life, a peaceful feeling washing over him, as he gazed out towards the world from the comfort of his balcony, leaned over the support. Magnus felt a sense of clarity as the gentle wind graced his tan skin, kissing it, butterfly touches, and swept his hair back slightly. Closing his eyes, he let the moment sooth his mind but it did not, however, put his heart in the same state, not when it longed for Alec still.

His thoughts were silenced, settled, but the pain in his chest was a constant ache.


End file.
